juntos, su brillo es mayor
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [pre-epílogo, casi au, en donde Yamato sigue con su carrera en la música] Por supuesto que esos sentimientos volverían a atormentarla. [Yamato/Mimi, Yamato/Sora]


Bueeeeeno. Esto es MUY nuevo para mí y estoy segura que habrá gente que me llamará a reclamar la aparición de este fic. No es de mis parejas preferidas, ni siquiera de una que me guste. Así que por favor sean pacientes conmigo, o no, la verdad es que quiero saber que opinan de esto.

Para los fans de esta pareja, que si ya lo saben, es un MIMATO. Disfrutenlo tanto como puedan, porque dudo que se vuelva a repetir la ocasión. Aun así me gustaría saber su opinión.

El fic se mantiene cerca del canon tanto como es posible.

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Yo solo estoy jugando es su caja de arena.**

* * *

**"juntos, su brillo es mayor"**

**por ayumi-nb**

* * *

"Dime… ¿_Cómo_ fue que terminaste cantando con nosotros exactamente?"

Mimi miró a su acompañante y suspiró. Y es que, en serio, le había respondido esa pregunta una, qué, ¿diez veces ya? Debería obligarlo a dejar de beber esa basura, se estaba saliendo de control y, seguramente, pronto perdería el conocimiento.

"Ya te lo dije. Solo fue suerte," contestó de cualquier manera, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. "Y creo que deberíamos regresar al hotel."

Si, esa era la mejor decisión. Porque, ¿qué se supone que le dirá a Sora cuando pregunte por su novio? _Hola, Sora, Yamato bebió hasta casi quedar inconsciente la mayoría de las noches durante el tour mientras centenares de chicas se le tiraban encima. Pero no te preocupes, él seguía diciendo una y otra vez lo mucho que te ama._ Claro, eso iría de maravilla. Honestamente, ella no concebía _qué_ había hecho que su amigo se escudara en el alcohol. Hasta donde ella sabía, Yamato lo odiaba.

"Tienes razón, deberíamos regresar," respondió Yamato en un murmullo inentendible y se puso de pie, arrojando algo de dinero sobre la mesa.

Mimi hizo lo mismo, y siguió al rubio fuera del bar. Una vez estuvo al aire libre, vio que las calles de Nueva York estaban rebosantes de vida, por lo que era probable que no fuera tan tarde.

"Oye, vamos a dar una vuelta al Central Park, así puedes despejar tu borrachera un poco," dijo ella, sujetando su brazo para estabilizarlo.

Yamato asintió y dejó que ella lo guiara hacia su destino. Llegaron al parque unos minutos después, y luego de Mimi se diera cuenta que no podría sostener el peso de Yamato por mucho tiempo más, encontró una banca y lo dejó sentarse ahí.

"Dios, sí que eres pesado," murmuró, dejándose caer junto a muchacho.

"Así que, cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?"

La repentina pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero aun así sonrió, admirando la vista nocturna de la gran ciudad. "Bien, supongo."

Y aunque Mimi sabía que no debería esperar más, no pudo evitar prepararse para otra pregunta; la cual no llegó. Rió mentalmente. Por supuesto, ella debió esperar el silencio, después de todo, estaba tratando con _Yamato_, el muchacho que jamás se inmiscuía en asuntos ajenos. Si hubiera sido Michael o Taichi…

Desviando su mirada a un lado, la chica de cabellos castaños lo encontró mirando hacia el cielo, probablemente tratando de captar la imagen de las estrellas que no se podían ver en esta gran ciudad; estrellas que, si sabías donde ir, podían ser vistas a la perfección en Tokio. Se maravilló ante la vista que él presentaba; sus facciones perfectas, el azul de sus ojos y el brillo dorado de su cabello cuando la luz le daba de manera precisa. El chico—no, _el hombre_ era hermoso; no había otra forma para describirlo. ¿Y qué le impedía coquetear con él, de atraerlo a su lecho?

_El simple hecho de ser el novio de mi mejor amiga_, pensó Mimi, sintiéndose rechazada. Tendría que contentarse con solo mirar, desde lejos.

"¿Y cómo estás tú, Yamato? ¿Cómo está la banda? ¿Y tu relación con Sora? ¿La vida en general?"

Yamato movió su mirada azul hacia ella y Mimi casi retrocedió al pensar que el rubio tal vez escuchó la tristeza en su voz cuando mencionó a Sora. Y, además, ¿qué la hizo preguntar tal cosa?

_Es solo curiosidad…_

"Yo estoy bien. La banda está de maravilla. Y la vida es buena," contestó Yamato, no entrando en detalles.

"Oh, eso está bien…"

Bueno, eso fue un poco decepcionante, en serio quería saber acerca de su vida amorosa, pero no iba a insistir en el asunto. Eso sería casi como gritarle lo que pasaba con ella, y Mimi no quería que Yamato supiera de su atracción hacia él. Al menos no hasta que haya pasado.

"Quieres saber acerca de nuestra relación, ¿verdad?"

Su voz la tomó por sorpresa, y no supo que decir. En serio, sus palabras sonaban más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. ¿Qué podría responder ante eso?

"N-no…"

_Oh, genial. Vaya manera de mantener la calma, Mimi._

"No eres buena mintiendo, Mimi. ¿Y es que no deberías saberlo ya? Pensé que Sora te decía todo cuando hablan por teléfono."

Mimi enfocó su vista en el piso, jugando con el borde de su falda. "Bueno, obviamente no he podido hablar con ella estas últimas semanas, y la última vez que hablamos… ella… ella se oía muy triste."

El silencio que siguió sus palabras era algo opresivo, y Mimi estaba segura que ambos lo sentían. Cuando ya no podía soportarlo más, y preparada para hablar, Yamato rompió el silencio.

"Tuvimos una fuerte discusión antes de que comenzara este tour, y no tuve la oportunidad de disculparme… La culpa me come por dentro," dijo. "Y es probable que Sora sienta lo mismo."

Mimi posó una mano sobre su cálido hombro, quizás porque quería consolarlo de alguna manera o quizás porque sentía la necesidad de estar solo un poco más cerca de él; cual fuera el motivo, sus sentimientos debieron estar a simple vista porque en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, una chispa de realización apareció en los ojos de Yamato. Su fría mirada se suavizó, y no se molestó en ocultar la tristeza que sentía. Mimi sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

"Mimi…"

"Por favor, no… Está bien, en serio," dijo, cortando su disculpa.

Ella no necesitaba su lástima.

Yamato sujetó su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. "Yo amo a Sora con cada fibra de mi ser."

Oh, por supuesto que la amaba, uno no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. Todo lo que hacía falta era _observarlos_ y uno vería el magnífico amor que compartían. Y, a veces, cuando los Elegidos se reunían en el Digimundo, Mimi sentía como si _ellos_ estuvieran en su propia realidad, donde nadie los podía interrumpir.

"Lo sé…" susurró ella, desviando su mirada.

Sí, claro que sabía. Así como también sabía que era su culpa que nadie supiera de su atracción, ella nunca dijo nada. Pensó que solo era algo temporal, algo que pasaría con el tiempo, pero incluso cuando se mudó a América, el sentimiento se mantuvo, atormentándola, y recordándole de lo que pudo ser. Y para cuando había reunido el valor suficiente para confesar lo que sentía, Yamato ya estaba en una relación oficial con Sora.

Antes que Mimi pudiera reaccionar al movimiento repentino de su acompañante, sintió una suave presión en sus labios. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de la sensación de tener los labios de Yamato rozando los suyos, y así sin más, Yamato rompió el contacto y se puso de pie.

"Yamato…"

"No le digas a Sora lo que acaba de pasar, porque se lo diré yo mismo cuando regrese a Japón," dijo el rubio, sus ojos reflejando seriedad y tristeza.

"Está bien."

Un momento de silencio, y Yamato le ofreció su mano. "Vamos, regresemos al hotel."

Mimi asintió y tomó su mano, sin siquiera soltarla incluso cuando salieron del parque, porque _esto_ era lo más cerca que iba a estar de Yamato ahora, era todo lo que él le podía ofrecer. Esta semana el rubio compartió una parte de su mundo con ella, y la luz que iluminaba las masas provenía no de uno, sino de dos estrellas. Eran Yamato y Mimi, _juntos_.

Y eso, de alguna manera, era suficiente para ella.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Cortito, cortito.

Espero sus opiniones, o criticas. Por favor, ¡sus comentarios son muy apreciados!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
